Destroying And Restarting
by Obsidian And Cobalt
Summary: Deciding to break the endless cycle of sacrificing and loss, both priestesses promise to find each other once again. Multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Kannazuki no miko  
Erhmergerd. Guess what? I got ink 83 Now, after stuffing my face with pizza and cracking open a four-pack of beer, I shall write to distract myself from my sore arm XD *Flexes said arm* I'm so hard 83 DURR HURR. *Sarcasm drips from words***_

_**Chapter 1  
Breaking Links  
**_  
The blade pointed at her throat quivered. The tip was pressed hard enough against her to draw a pin-heads worth of blood but nothing more.

Her eyes, closed as she awaited the sharp bite of steel and the ending of her life squeezed tighter closed. Her hands were still clenched into fists by her sides, but she flexed her fingers open. Her palms were rapidly sweating, and all her concentration was going into keeping herself from turning on her heel and fleeing.

Now that she was staring death in the face – she had a lot of regrets.

She wished that she hadn't been so cold to the other priestess during the past year. She wished she had made more of an effort to talk to her, to find common ground.

But most of all; she regretted never telling the other girl that she didn't mean to keep her at arm's length. If anything, she wanted to pull her close and never let go.

Finding that after a good few minutes she was still alive – she hesitantly let her eyes flicker open. Much to her surprise, the girl holding the sword at her throat was trembling – tears welling in her eyes.

The sword in her hands dropped from her hands, clattering loudly against the stone floor._**  
**__**  
**_"I can't." Her voice quaked and was barely above a whisper as she shook her head in denial. "I can't kill you."

A sob tore from her throat as she dived forward, clutching on tightly to the front of the sacrifices' robes. She buried her face in the other girls' chest, crying openly.

"I can't, Chikane. I won't!"

She distantly noted that the usually timid girl had dropped the usual `san' honorific from her name. Feeling her throat constricting, she swallowed heavily and allowed herself for the first time to hold the other priestess close.

"You have to," she managed to croak into the soft golden hair that tickled against her neck. "There isn't an option. You were the sacrifice during the last life, now it's my time to die."

She reluctantly but firmly moved her hands to rest on the girls' shoulders – pushing her back.

Watching tears sliding down the other priestesses made her feel a heavy pang of guilt – where she reached out a hand to rest on her cheek, using her thumb to wipe away a few of the droplets as she gave her best attempt at a reassuring smile.

"Please, Himeko."

The latter was stunned at the soothing touch; though ironically caused her to hate the idea of their destinies even more. At long last – she was finally getting the affection she craved from the distant one before her.

She gave no warning as she lunged forward – clasping the other girls' face in her hands. Crying, shaking and utterly unable to resist, she pressed her lips against Chikane's.

Though she broke apart a moment later, she didn't release the latter.

"I'm so sorry, I can't!" Another kiss – remaining chaste though her heart still pounded in her ears and the softness of the other's lips where better than she had ever dreamed.

Chikane jerked back, but didn't put up much else as a resistance.

"Don't make it harder than it already is." Her voice was thickening, tears becoming an evident factor in the future.

Another dry lipped kiss made her shoulders slump as she gave in. Another had her reaching around to hold Himeko tightly against her – fingers threading through soft tresses as she deepened the kiss.

They had both come so far – classmates to roommates, roommates to priestesses. Priestesses to lovers. Even though she tried her best to keep to herself, disturbed by her feelings towards the girl in her arms; her feelings were somehow returned.

Chikane had gained all that she had lusted after during the past year – but now it was going to be torn away from her.

It may have been selfish of her – but she refused to give everything up. It simply couldn't be done, to let the Gods fulfil her innermost desires only to rip them away from her five minutes later.

She clung on tight to the Solar priestess. It wasn't an option now; neither of them could die tonight.

There was one way around it. It would mean sacrifice, but would have much more positive results.

******  
She tightened her grip on the hilt of her sword. Her arms buckled, both from nerves the weight of pushing the Lunar blade deeper into an immortal, but still very much flesh-and-blood – God.

Ame No Murakumono stared passively at her from the receiving-end of the sword; as if she had been expecting a betrayal for the past several life-times.

A thin line of blood trickled from the God's mouth, platinum hair hanging over her eyes – though Chikane still knew that she was watching the hue of purple that came from the Lunar symbol on her back. The power was creeping up her arm and curling around the blade; leaving her feeling weaker and weaker with every moment that passed.

"You do realize that you've killed yourself as well as me?"

The woman's voice – once sounding powerful and authoritative during the rituals – now sounded human-like and weakened.

"I don't care. When I'm reincarnated, I'll find Himeko…We can finally be together." She found that her voice was cracking, though her words rang true. "If she killed me this time, we'd just have to go through Hell all over again."

She gritted her teeth.

"Don't you think that it's selfish of you? If you let us sacrifice you instead in the past; the Orochi would be sealed for good. Why make us suffer, again and again?"

Yelling the last few words of her statement, she yanked the sword from the God, leaving her to fall and clutch at her chest in a fruitless attempt to stifle the bleeding.

Chikane felt her chest ache, her heart beginning to strain. The power that had enchanted her sword had channelled straight through her. She had killed The God with her own power – but the said power was too much for her body to handle.

A choked gasp tore from her throat as she fell to her knees, clutching at her throat.

"Why sacrifice a God when you can sacrifice mortals?" Smirking bitterly as her face turned ashen,  
Ame No Murakumono used her dying breath to speak as her form began to fade.

"I'll find you again, Himeko…" Her throat tightened, and she knew that the next would be her last. "Just wait for me…" Her heart gave into the strain and she fell forward, the world around her turning black as night.

******  
She had run to the entrance of the ritual cave. Then, starting from the beginning she began grabbing the torches lining the walls and lighting up the tunnels within. One by one, she threw them to her feet, the flames catching onto the wooden flooring at her feet and a blaze soon roaring into life. Reaching the end of the torches, she looked over her shoulder and watched the wood serving as kindle and the fire blazing up to the ceiling, flames rapidly spreading.

She raised a finger to her lips and smiled contently. Her feelings were returned, and –in due time – they would both be able to live together peacefully.

Until then, she would end this life and wait for her new one to begin. She'd wait as long as it took then to find Chikane again.

The fires crept closer to her, the heat hitting her face and making her sweat under her heavy robes.

"I'll wait forever if I have too, Chikane."

Speaking her last words aloud, she stepped forth into the blaze.

_**I AM MORE THAN AWARE THAT SHE WAS LITERALLY SETTING FIRE TO ROCK CEILINGS. I know that's pretty much impossible, and redundant. But let's pretend that rock is flammable just for the sake of fanfiction. We're killing Gods here, so why not have flammable rock? MY STORY MY RULES. BWAHHAHA.**_  
_**  
Anyway, drop a review if you think I should go on :p  
-Obsidian  
X3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Kannazuki no miko  
I think I did somewhat okay writing the first chapter considering it was 2am brain-puke XD Burning yourself alive and fucking up the shrine on the earth instead of the main one ftw. To Hell with logic. :3 Anyway, plotholes and pointlessness aside: Here's another chapter. That should hopefully make more sense.**_

Filler chapter shall be filler.  
_**  
Chapter 2**__**  
**__**Bizarre**_

The sounds of stiff sheets rustling loudly stirred Saotome Makoto from her sleep. Groaning, she pulled her pillow over the top of her head. _****_

A startled yelp snapped her fully awake a minute or two later – where she irritantly sat up and stretched. There was barely any light streaming through the curtains on the window. She guessed it was a few hours past midnight as she placed her hands on the edge of her bed and hung over to look to the bunk below her.

Her roommate was thrashing around in her bed – the blankets to which covered more of the floor than they did the girl. She cried out once again in her sleep.

"Hey, wake up!" Her words went un-heard.

With a sigh, she hurriedly clambered down to the floor and clapped a hand on her squirming roommates' shoulder, shaking her.

"Come on, it's just a dream."

The shaking seemed to help, and the other girl slowly opened her eyes.

"Mako-chan?"

"You were having a nightmare…A loud one."

She wished that the said nightmare would have dispersed and been forgotten upon waking up. But though she was now awake, the images of what she had seen in her dreams still played on through her mind.

She did her best to push the thoughts away.

"Oh..I…ah…Sorry." She strung together an apology as combed her hair with her fingers – pushing it back from her eyes as her racing pulse began to slow.

She felt somewhat disturbed by the dream that she had just had. It was mainly of fighting with another girl.

It wasn't a normal fight, however. Not a mere argument. She had been locking swords with the other girl, both of the exchanging blows so forcefully that it was clear that they were aiming to kill. But as the dream had progressed; she could see the reluctant look on her own face – like she was being forced to fight even though she hated the idea.

The other girl seemed to have been trying to keep a straight face, eyes narrowed as she glared through her dark bangs and focused intently on the on-going battle.

Then things had gone from strange to utter bizarre.

The next thing she knew, her dream-self had been crying – she had kissed the other girl and then everything had turned a bright orange. Himeko had felt like she was surrounded by a deadly heat.

Mako had shaken her awake before things could progress much further; though she still felt her pyjama shirt sticking to her from the sweat that coated her body.

"What were you dreaming about? You were freaking out pretty bad." Her roommates' voice cut through her thoughts.

"It was…" Himeko trailed off, not sure how to describe it. It was probably best that she kept it to herself. "I can't remember."

She stared down into her lap, not willing to meet her friends' eyes in the early morning light. She knew for a fact that she was a terrible liar; and didn't want to admit that her sleeping-self had conjured up the image of her kissing a girl like her life depended on it.

Much to her relief, the apparent still exhausted Mako clearly wanted to get a few more hours sleep, so she shrugged it off and began to climb back up to her bunk.

"Just think happy thoughts. Maybe then you won't start twitching about again."

With that, silence filled the room and left her alone with her thoughts.

Himeko dragged the blankets up from the floor, pulling them tightly around her as she curled up into a ball. Ignoring the fact that she was drenched in sweat; she found herself wondering what could have possibly influenced such a strange dream. Maybe she had watched something odd on tv, or heard a weird conversation.

Alas, she couldn't think of anything. It had been quite a boring day, in contrast to the possibility of it being out of the ordinary.

She clutched her pillow to her chest, wondering if she had seen the girl in her dreams somewhere in reality. Maybe a passer-by or a classmate. The stranger in the dream seemed too vivid to be a mere product of her imagination.

Her eyes were too dark with reluctant destiny, too real. The emotion in them too strong, the determination and regret. It had been like watching a real-life event. The sweat on her brow was visible, the way she focused so intently as she swung her blade, the flex of toned muscle as she moved both in attack and defence.

She wracked her brain, but couldn't think of anytime where she had seen the other girl. She couldn't even remember seeing anyone who looked remotely like her. The piercing cobalt gaze and long dark hair was completely random.

The churning feeling in her stomach was somewhat ominous.

Of all the things to dream off, why on earth…A fight would be strange enough, but _kissing_ another girl!

She had never had to deal with her imagination trying to venture onto that topic of thought before. But now that it was, she found that – much to her surprise – the idea didn't repulse her.

She turned on her side, closing her eyes in an most likely redundant attempt at sleep, trying to push away the rapidly forming thoughts in her head from the dream.

Why, even in the realm of nightmares did she find the touch and idea of another girl so pleasurable? What was wrong with her?

If only the girl in her dreams was real. Maybe then she could get some answers.

_**AHAHAHA. Late update. Sorry bros, but college dragged me away on a trip for photography and film making ;_; It was Hell…I was somewhat wankered whilst writing this so excuse the suckiness… XD I'll do my best to update quicker!  
Review pweasee :3  
-Obsidian  
X3**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Kannazuki no miko  
The plotholes in this story. There's so many. Oh well. Anyway, next chapter time…I'm bored, hungry, and need to do something to pass the time so here we go 8D**_

_**Chapter 3  
Consideration**_

The shrill beeping of the alarm by her bedside cut through her slumber like a knife through warm butter. Her hand abruptly shot out from under the blankets to smash down on the button on the top of the alarm, efficiently ceasing the racket.

She felt too cold; which she deemed was because her blankets were scattered around, not covering much of her person at all.

Sitting up, she found that her hair was badly tangled as she tried to push her bangs out of her eyes. Looking around, she found that the sheets of the bed were coiled around her – as if she had been tossing and turning throughout the night, splaying this way and that.

That was odd. She may not have exactly felt that she had slept soundly, but she knew that she usually lay quite still whilst sleeping.

Deciding that getting ready for school could wait another few minutes; she took the time to think hard and try to remember any dreams she had had.

Not used to reminiscing on pointless dreams in the morning, she found her effort mostly fruitless. For the best part, she could recall a vague memory of a girl with the most striking eyes that she had ever seen.

They were light amethyst in color, framed by a kind face that was crowned with luscious blonde hair.

She closed her eyes unwilling, imagination creating the image of sharing a kiss with the other girl.

A brief but sharp knock upon her bedroom door shattered the short day-dream.

"Mistress, are you awake yet? It's almost time to leave."

"Y- Yes. I'll be down in a minute!"

She shook her head fiercely as she heard the head maid retreating down the hall way outside.

_Himemiya Chikane, what are you thinking? That's repulsive!_

She forced herself to her feet, half stumbling in her distant state of mind. Steering herself into the ensuite bathroom to wash her face, she continued to scold herself.

_Thinking of kissing a girl like that, what is wrong with you!_

She reached to her side, cold water dripping from her face and into the sink as she groped blindly for a towel. Finding one and wiping her face dry, she abandoned the idea.

_I should just calm down, it was only a dream. Surely it doesn't mean anything._

Back in her room, she found her brush and started running it through her hair.

_Well…I _hope _it didn't mean anything._

******  
"Hi-me-ko!"

A groan was the reply to the enthusiastic call, and she pulled her pillow over her head – doing her best to refuse waking up.

Finding herself being near enough dragged out of her bed – pillow and all, she hurriedly sat up before she crashed to the floor.

"Mako-chan, don't pull me like that!" She sounded whinier than she intended to.

Raising her eyebrows, Saotome Makoto raised her hands in mock surrender. "Geez!"

Seeing her roommate look a bit regretful, she wagged a finger in the bedraggled girls' face teasingly.

"You should be nicer to me; I'm your own personal alarm clock. Without me, you'd miss all your morning classes!" Grinning crookedly, she picked up her friends uniform from the chair by the desk and threw it on the bed beside her.

"Sorry, Mako-chan…I just…It was a long night." Finally stringing a sentence together after tripping over her words, Himeko stood up and reached for her school uniform.

"Ugh, let's not talk about that. Of all the ways to be woke up in the middle of the night, you jerking about the place is not the best way."

"Sorry."

She apologized again, pulling her pyjama shirt over her head and wrinkling her nose as she noted that she needed a shower – thanks to the sweat of the previous night. But she was prone to barely make it to class as it was; so it would have to wait until later that night.

"Mako-chan, do you have any deodorant?"

"Oh, yeah." The auburn haired girl reached under the desk – pulling out her sports bag and rootling through it – she threw a blue can towards her.

"I can't wait for you today. I told Kaida-san I'd meet her before class to talk about the next track meet. See you in class."

Before she could look up; Mako had already gone – door shutting behind her.

But barely a moment later – the door swung open again and her roommate stuck her head back around the door.

"Hey, have you heard about that party tonight? The one where all the rich people are going to, I mean."

"Everyone's talking about it," she nodded in affirmation – baffled by the self-satisfied look on her friends' face.

"Well, guess who's talked her way into a job for the night?"

Himeko blinked in surprise, about to congratulate her roommate before she was cut off.

"Guess who also got _you_ a job for tonight? Clear your schedule, we're going to be waiting tables. From eight till late!"

The door slammed shut before she could fully comprehend the entire conversation.

******  
"Mistress, you haven't forgot about tonight, have you?"

Chikane's gaze snapped up from the floor, having barely made it down the stairs before the head maid appeared by her side.

Her hands fell away from straightening her tie, feeling her eye twitch.

"How could I forget?" She sighed heavily.

_I get to see my parents for the first time in two years – but only because they want to flaunt their daughter in front of their business partners to show that the Himemiya name is refined and prestigious, through and through._

"I won't stay late at the academy at the student council office; I'll come straight back to get ready."

"Are you feeling okay? You don't look well."

She tugged at the sleeves on her royal blue blazer, glancing up to the maid questionably and vaguely in surprise.

"Ahh – not to be rude, of course. I just meant that you don't seem yourself."

"I'm quite alright, thank you." She straightened her blazer, doing her best to regain composure.

Tonight would happen without flaw, and there was no point in being upset by things as trivial as a wondering imagination. She was calm, she was fine.

Even so, she still detested the idea of that night.

_**Zomg, I actually updated relatively fast. Praise the goddess of yuri! 8D Yes, neither of them know each other yet. No, I'm not doing a good job on stringing this half-baked idea together.**_

It'll pick up next chapter, I swear. Probably. X_x Reviews are epic…Feed meh!  
-Obsidian  
X3


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Kannazuki no miko  
Excuse the late update, guys x.x I haven't had a lot of down-time recently. Hope you enjoy though! :3**_

_**Events  
**_  
Himeko pulled on her shirt, buttoning it up with a sigh.

She was grateful that her roommate had gotten her a job – even if it was only for the sake of one night. The pay sounded generous, even if the hours did run a bit late.

But she felt odd about it. It wasn't necessarily a bad feeling, but a definitely a suspicion that something out of the ordinary was going to happen.

Tucking her shirt into her black skirt, she chewed her lower lip in consideration. Although she'd avoided the topic of thought as best as she could, she knew that she had been on edge since that nightmare. She kept telling herself it was just a dream, but there was something about it.

Something she couldn't quite put her finger on, and it was beginning to get incredibly frustrating.

_Why _did it stick in her head so much? __

Why couldn't she get that girl out of her head?

A mere figment of her imagination – but that dark hair and intense gaze bore itself into her mind.

"Hey, you ready yet? We gotta go soon or we're gonna be late." Mako appeared from the bathroom, smoothing down her hair.

"Oh – yeah." She stole one last glance at the mirror – taking note that her school uniform minus her tie and blazer made a wonderful substitute for formal working clothing.

Her roommate gave her a crooked grin, appearing in the mirror behind her reflection. "Then let's go make some cash!"

******  
Chikane stood still, soon feeling the zipper on the back of her dress being pulled up; securing the clothing around her.

"This dress really suits you, Mistress."

She looked blankly at the mirror – looking herself up and down. The new garment left her shoulders exposed and reached the floor. It was tastefully tight and coal black – mere shades darker than her hair. Nothing special.

"Thank you, Otoha."

The head maid gave her mistress an unnoticeable questionable look. She could feel the girls' shoulder's slumping as if they were carrying a burden – and her voice sounded so monotone.

But she also knew that the teenager wasn't the type to open up and talk about her problems. So she decided not to press the matter and stepped back.

"I hope you enjoy yourself tonight. I imagine you're looking forward to seeing your parents again."

Chikane's expression flickered for a moment. For a split second – she looked like she wanted to say something.

Instead, she turned from the mirror and forced a smile to her lips.

"Yes, it has been a while since I've seen them."

In reality, she was beating back a persistent thought; doing her best to keep it at bay. The sudden strange dream that had surfaced out of nowhere had gave her somewhat of a jolt. In hindsight, it was the most notably eventful thing that had happened to her in the past few months.

Was this really all her life was going to be? Education, academics, sports and parties that were either social or business?

It was an endless routine; and it felt like she was stuck in the rut for the foreseeable future.

The head maid bowed and left the room.

She took the opportunity to rub her eyes in exhaustion. She was too young for this.

******  
The sun had gone down, and the sky was rapidly beginning to darken. There was a chattering of voices from around the front of the most renowned restaurant of the village.

Meanwhile; Himeko let herself be led around to the back of the building by her bestfriend.

"Ugh, can you hear then at the front? They all sound so stuck up!" She snorted. "We've arrived at last, bring the champagne and announce our arrival!" Mako glanced over her shoulder, wearing a teasing smile as she spoke in a shrill exaggeration of the upper-classed around at the entrance.

Himeko giggled at the girls' antics as they reached the back entrance that lead through to the kitchen.

Outside there were several others scattered around, some sitting on a low wall that was built beside the door. Most had cigarettes, the tips of which burned a bright orange in the darkening evening. Various conversations fizzled out, those who were smoking throwing the butts in their hands to the ground and stamping them out and others jumping off the wall.

"That's the last of us. We should probably get inside." A boy who looked a few years older than herself looked towards them. "You took your time, Makoto."

"We had to walk here from school, Keita-kun," her roommates informed flatly. "You could have picked us up on your way here, but _nooo…_" She shook her head, auburn hair ruffling itself.

"Just thank me for getting you and your friend a job."

"Oh yes, thank you! My Prince, my savour! Where would I be without you?" She batted her eyes in exaggeration.

He smirked. "Jobless is where you'd be."

"Ugh. Anyway, Himeko – this is Keita-kun. He was my neighbour when I was younger, and he's our senpai in school." Mako ran through the introduction quickly, probably due to noticing that the rest of the staff were going inside.

"Nice to meet you," she said quickly. "I'm Kurusugawa Himeko."

"Ah yes, the roommate. Well, as much as I'd like to ask about Makoto's no-doubt embarrassing sleeping habits, we should get to work."

He turned and headed towards the door, beckoning for them to follow.

"You're both working at the bar tonight, serving drinks. Just act polite and don't talk back to anyone – they're all stuck-up idiots but they'll have you going without wages if you upset them."

That advice was all she got before she walked inside with her roommate – where they were both directed towards yet another door that lead to behind the bar, and near enough pushed through it.

She cast an eye over the crowded room. Most of the tables were filled, but a few had gaps or remained empty – a few were destined to be late comers, no doubt.

A woman who appeared to be in her mid-thirties appeared in front of them, and began to give them a quick run-through of how the orders and serving worked.

Her throat felt dry, this was all a lot more professional than she thought it would be and she had never felt more out of place. Glancing to the one at her side; she found that even the ever-cool Mako looked a bit anxious.

Himeko could feel that her palms were beginning to sweat. She crossed her fingers and listened closely to the instructions she was being given.

******  
Chikane wanted to go home. She wanted to go to her room, get into her bed, pull the blankets over her head and live in her dreams for the remainder of the week.

At least in those she was spontaneous. She had something to strive for in them, even if she was fighting for the love of another girl.

But sadly, tonight wasn't optional. If she didn't turn up, saying her parents would be angry would be an understatement. Besides, she was already here. The restaurant came into her view through the window; and the car came to a halt.

The chauffeur quickly exited his seat and opened her door from the outside in record time. She thanked him distantly, and made her way inside. She appeared to be one of the last to arrive.

A waitress hurried to her side, asking for her name and directing her to the table where she found her parents sitting.

On the way, she noticed a few other families that she knew from former parties. The Takagi's, the Uzamaki's, the Kurosaki's, and the Kuchki's were the ones that stuck out the most.

"Here you are, Himemiya-sama." The waitress stopped a few feet away from the table.

"Oh, thank you." She quickly came out of her daydream and resisted the urge to roll her eyes when her parents didn't even look up, apparently too caught up in conversation to notice her.

She took the only vacant chair remaining, the movement attracting the attention of her parents.

"Chikane, dear, there you are!" Her mother smiled warmly while her father scowled.

"You should really try to be more punctual."

"Haku, we haven't seen her in two years and those are your first words to her?" Himemiya Sanae looked at her husband in disbelief.

"The child needs to learn to be on time." He replied blandly.

"It's good to see you again." Chikane realized that she had spoken through gritted teeth. She had barely be there for five minutes, and she already felt her patience dwindling.

She felt too on-edge, and right now she didn't want any company.

"How have you been recently? Any love interests?"

"I've been fine, and nobody springs to mind."

"I should hope so, you should be focusing on your education – not chasing boys." Her father didn't sound at all amused.

The atmosphere between them felt heavy, hanging so thickly it could have been cut with a knife. The awkwardness of the conversation set her teeth on edge.

Maybe it was a blessing from above, but a distraction from the strained conversation soon presented itself.

Sanae opened her mouth to speak, no doubt going to provide small-talk before an almighty clatter and thud cut her off.

Her head snapped to the side, looking towards the source of the noise like everyone else in the room.

Glass smashed and crunched, while a circular metal tray rolled aimlessly across the floor, helplessly falling to its' side with a loud rattle.

Shattered glass cut through the fusion of red and white wine that was splattered across the floor.

The ordeal caused quite a racket, both the sound and the blurred motion of someone falling causing her to wince to herself.

Silence filled the room, everyone stared in surprise at the girl sprawled on the floor next to the mess.

"Ah-ah Sorry! I'm so sorry!" She turned such an alarming shade of scarlet that many found themselves wondering if she was going to faint.

Disapproving mumbles filled the room, and the girl attracted many dirty looks.

But one just gawped, her eyes wide and color draining from her face.

It couldn't be. Her imagination was playing tricks on her.

But that girl…Her hair, her eyes, the nervous attitude and complete lack in confidence.

Chikane feared for her sanity as her dreams had seemingly became reality.

The girl was blushing shamefully, covered in wine and sitting in glass and looking terrified as the manager burst out of the kitchen and began to whisper quickly and harshly to her. He grabbed her by the arm and jerked her upwards so that she stumbled to her feet with a squeak.

"Out!" The manager threw his composure aside as he pushed the girl hard towards the kitchen.

A waiter with dark hair hurried to the scene with a mop, beginning to clear up the mess.

"Good grief, the staff here are terrible." Her father's voice cut through her thoughts as he picked up his half-empty glass of wine.

******  
Himeko carefully picked up the tray in front of her, it was loaded with glasses of wine from sparkling white to deep rouge in color. She bit her lip as she lifted it from the bar, it was heavier than it looked. She started to carry it out to the room, looking around for table eight.

But her gaze stopped when it landed on something spectacular. Something impossible.

Dark hair, dark eyes, a distant expression. A girl that stuck out from the rest of the room.

The girl from her nightmares.

Without warning, she felt herself falling forward and saw the ground raising up to meet her. She tried to catch herself but she had fell too far, tried to break her fall with her hands and forgot she was holding a tray.

There was an almighty burst of noise in the otherwise calm room.

***  
"Out, out, get out!" She felt a rough hand pressing against her back, steering her towards the back door. With a sharp push, she almost fell flat on her face as she staggered outside.

"Himeko, what happen - " Her roommates voice was cut off by the manager.

"You! What are you doing in here? Get back to the bar!"

The door was slammed shut behind her.

She felt tears in her eyes from the sheer disaster of everything that had just happened.

Her shirt was sticking to her, several different vintages of wine plastering the fabric to her like wet tissue paper.

She sniffed, wiping her nose with the side of her hand before gasping and tugging her hand back. From the moonlight, she could see dark red running out of her hand.

Dejected, cold, soaked and bleeding, she began to walk back towards her school dorms.

***

"Excuse me for a few minutes, please. I think I've had too much wine. I need some fresh air before dinner."

Chikane pushed her chair back from the table, standing up before she got a reply. She made up any excuse she could think of – desperate for some time alone. She felt unsettled from the waitress incident, and needed time to think.

"But dear, you're only half-way through your first glass…"

"The child's a light weight," her father's amused snort could be heard as she made her way towards the doors.

***  
Himeko sniffled openly as she walked through the dark, walking towards the entrance from around the back, holding her injured hand close to her chest.

She felt stupid and moronic for letting her mind wander when she was holding a loaded tray and blowing her only real job in months. She had tripped over her own feet, to add insult to injury.

"Are you alright?"

The voice made her jump and look towards the entrance, where another walked towards her.

"You fell quite badly and nobody really looked you over." The words sounded comforting and soft.

The person came in sight, and her breath caught.

_Her._

"I-I'm fi-fine…" She forced words from her mouth, sounding shaky and weak.

What did she want? Was she going to take her and kiss her? Attack her and sacrifice her?

"You're bleeding." Before she could object, a gentle grasp found its way to her wrist and brought her hand out from her chest.

Blood dripped from the short but deep wound onto the ground beneath them.

The one from her nightmares reached to her pocket, tugging out a handkerchief, wrapping it around her hand and stemming the bleeding.

"Th-Thank you, Chikane…" She blinked, surprised at her own words. Where did that name come from?

"Himeko…" The other girl seemed just as astounded as her, eyes narrowing. Her expression was caught somewhere between doubt and wonder.

No formalities, speaking each other's names so intimately. How was her name known? How did she know this girls' name? It had just surfaced in her mind out of nowhere.

"I…You…I mean…"

Chikane closed her mouth, trying to think of a legible sentence to say.

"I should go, I mean, you have people waiting for you. Thank you!" Without a warning, Himeko turned on her heel and ran, gaining a lot of speed quite quickly.

Chikane was left standing, mind in a whirl and jaw slack.

_**AT LAST. AN UPDATE. I've been sick as shit recently, and busy with getting caught up with college…Bleh. Anyways, what did ya think? :p  
Review please bros!  
-Obsidian  
X3**_


End file.
